2019 Chawosaurian direct election
The 2019 Chawosaurian direct election is an incoming major direct election that will be held on Friday, October 4, 2019, to elect the Supreme Leader of the Empire of Chawosauria. The most focused battleground states are the Post-Soviet States. The Popular Democratic People's National Party (formerly the Chawosaurian Democratic Party) was the winning party of the 2017 elections. In the Chawosaurian Special Election of 2017, Degotoga K. Atagulkalu won the monarchy by a narrow margin over Timothy Max Roosevelt II, and in the Chawosaurian Legislative Elections of 2017, for the first time in 71-years since the Chawosaurian Legislative Elections of 1939, the Capitalists under the DKA Coalition won a majority in the Chawopolis Palace, defeating the 71-year Communist Party majority. As the Capitalists began governing in 2018, the Arsenals of Socialism was brought into action and things were going smooth for the Capitalists until the tragedy of the Poseidon blowout and oil-spill took place, which DKA and his Capitalist government said they'd look into, but their handling of the investigation drew substantial criticism and corruption, even among Capitalist politicians began to get exposed. In the 2018 elections in Chawosauria, the Communist Party got a significant comeback, DKA's approval ratings plummeted, and the 2019 elections were approaching. In March 2019, DKA passed away and he was replaced by Ekewaka Mikala Kalawai'a. The Chawopolis Palace controversially passed the Nobility Act of 2019, which establishes a feudal system in Chawosauria, and it drew heavy criticism against the Capitalists. The bill was introduced by Jonathan Dragan Bismarck XX and the Social Democratic-Green Party Alliance felt alienated by it. They held a primary to replace Bismarck with Ekewaka Mikala Kalawai'a, without knowing he was the one who signed the Nobility Act into law. Kalawai'a won the primary and the SDGPA began to fall in the polls and the Communist Party's advantage grows. On June 21, 2019, the Social Democratic-Green Party Alliance effectively left the DKA Coalition, sinking Chawosauria into its first minority government in almost a century. Charles Muskie was seen as the Dark Horse who was gonna be the Chawosaurian embodiment of Donald Trump, and the possibility of him forging the same election upset like the one in the United States in 2016 loomed, but unfortunately, the conservative-leaning Popular Democratic People's National Party had a convention the same time in the same city where the 2019 Chawopolis Jewish Uprising erupted, the Jewish demonstrators were protesting systemic antisemitism against them, and they were confronted by the city police, fire department, and the military, and a city-wide riot steemed during the 2019 Popular Democratic People's National Party National Convention, the Jewish protesters defeated the city police, and one Jewish protester managed to get into the convention to protest institutional antisemitism and political underrepresentation against the Jews, but the Jewish protester who pulled by the party convention attendees, and was savagely beaten. Severely injured, the protester was removed violently by the police, and was thrown outside, all of it, from the beatings, to the violent removal, were recorded on camera and broadcasted worldwide. Afterwards, the Popular Democratic convention, including Charles Muskie, dehumanized the Jews, the protester, and the rioters, causing Charles Muskie to lose his ground in early voting. On July 21, 2019, early voting was completed, and unexpectedly, more Chawosaurians voted as a result of widespread voter empathy. Shang Jong Parker takes a big lead in the early voting results. On July 22, 2019, the first round early voting became classified as a runoff, and the race was narrowed to two candidates. In the final months of the campaign, the partisan and ideological tensions within the Capitalists' legislative majority in the Chawopolis Palace, Incumbent Supreme Leader Ekewaka M. Kalawai'a's low-energy campaign and weak incumbency advantage, and the Capitalist-leaning western world's diplomatic interaction with Israel (especially the US-Israel relations) undermined the Capitalists' 2019 campaign, the Capitalists' ability to support the United States was frequently undermined by the Presidency of Donald Trump's constant damage to 's global standing and repeated tarnish to the political establishment of the United States, and the Capitalists' campaign was also undermined by the United States' losing end in the China-U.S. trade war and the worsening economic inequality that is also going on in the U.S. frequently contradicts the Capitalists' praise for the U.S. economy as their justification of Capitalism back in the previous election in 2017. Also during the final months of the campaign, Antisemitism began to have an influence on the outcome of this election, Shang Parker used the old classic Chawosaurian term "Jew York" to insult New York for having a large Jewish American population, but also linked Jewish Americans from New York to Wall Street and the Great Recession. The incumbent running for reelection, Ekewaka Mikala Kalawai'a, was accused of serving Jewish and Zionist interests at the expense of the working class of Chawosauria, and Allegations of Israeli, Zionist, and Jewish control of the Chawopolis Palace spread electorate-wide. Since August 13, 2019, Shang Parker's campaign was threatened by the Hong Kong situation, China's ill-response to the Hong Kong protests over an anti-extradition bill. Shang Parker's campaign was worried that China's ill-response to the Hong Kong protests would cost them the election. While warnings maybe circulating around Parker's campaign, Parker continued to lead in the polls. Background TBD Previous Election On December 31, 2017, Incumbent Emperor, Degotoga K. Atagulkalu, won a third term but seemingly won big, DKA won 152 countries, and won the popular by 3 million votes. Defeating Timothy Max Roosevelt II on the second try, DKA was able to pick up support from Anarchists, Libertarians, and Isolationists. Appealing to Nationalism. DKA crushed much of the Soviet Firewall, and was able to win the critical nation of Brazil, the first Capitalist politician to do so. By winning Millennials, Nationalists, Isolationists, Libertarians, and Anarchists, as well as Socialists, Progressives, and a series of Left-Wingers, with some Conservatives, DKA created a coalition of unity against a common Communist enemy. Political Parties and Candidates General Election candidates Communist Ticket TBD Capitalist Ticket TBD Runoff candidates Electoral System Voter Eligibility ' A Chawosaurian Comrade (Citizen) must be over 16-years of age, cannot be part of a minority group community, cannot be a Roman Catholic, cannot be Jewish, cannot be other Christian, or any religious affiliation not related to Atheism. Chawosaurians must speak Latin in order to vote, Chawosaurians must be male to vote, Chawosaurians must be Heterosexual and Cisgender to vote (LGBTQIA Human Rights Act does not protect Gay, Lesbian, Bisexual and Transgender voting rights''). Chawosaurians cannot be immigrants (legal or illegal) to vote. Minority Groups are not protected by the Civil Rights Act of 2017 from discrimination by the Chawosaurian Electoral System. '''Political Party System Chawosauria is a mandatory multi-party state. Chawosauria also allows Independents to run for office as well. Despite Chawosauria's Anti-Gay Rules against Gays voting, Chawosauria allows Gays, Lesbians, Bisexuals, and Transgenders running for office, many of them often get elected depending on their political views. Opinion Polls This is the first election in the History of Chawosaurian Politics where opinion polls are being practiced. All the polls of Chawosauria's 2019 national election shows the Communist Party is likely to gain the Chawosaurian Monarchy from Capitalist control that has been existing since 2016. General Election Campaign Issues Technological Unemployment By January 2019, technological unemployment replaced the Great Patriotic War as the most important issue concerning voters in Chawosauria. On March 31, 2018, the people of Chawosauria voted on a nationwide ballot initiative that would ban people under 21-years-old from purchasing smartphones and iPhones because of school frustration of how effective it has on students' grades and ability to learn, but voters in an 80.5% to 19.5% majority voted in favor of the initiative for various reasons based on Anti-Technology Sentiment, and students being concerned about their phones over their grades surprisingly played a minor role in the initiative's successful implementation. Chawosauria's Blue Collar working class voted in support of the initiative out of anger of technological unemployment, technological unemployment is a situation where a person loses his or her job due to the technological changes of the work environment, for example, a person who works in the automotive industry (making of cars, trucks, vans, etc) loses his or her job because of new machines that could make the vehicles without the need for human laborers, and the best part of the automotive industry, it saves them money because the CEOs don't have to worry about paying robot laborers. This is a major concern for Chawosauria's blue-collar workers, and the Chawosaurian Communist Party began to reconstruct their image as "the party of workers" for adopting a platform opposing robotic takeover of jobs. The capitalist parties, the Chawosaurian Democratic Party, the Social Democratic Workers' Labour Party, and the Grassroots Democratic People's Green Party of Chawosauria have ignored the issue of technological unemployment. Great Blackout see: Great Blackout Chawosauria has got struck by the Great Blackout, a nationwide outage caused by the exhaustion of non-renewable resources. Chawosaurians have no power and have criticized DKA for focusing on the Civil War over the Great Blackout. Poseidon Scandal see: Poseidon Blowout and Oil-spill Scandal The Poseidon Scandal is a very damaging scandal to Capitalism and the Politicians who support it, although the Chawosaurian Government did take action against the company that is responsible, the public image of the government declined because the government was being ruled by pro-capitalist parties. Arsenals of Socialism see: Arsenals of Socialism DKA's Arsenals of Socialism is very popular and is often viewed favorably by voters. Legality of Christianity Christianity is a major serious taboo in Chawosauria and is even a crime. Christianity is constantly meant with confrontation and condemnation from society. There are no political parties or politicians who have open positive views on Christianity, some have hatreds for Christianity and Christians as well, others are silent and refuse to address the hardships and discrimination that Chawosaurian Christians face on a day-by-day basis. Universal Healthcare, Social Care, and Welfare The Degotoga K. Atagulkalu administration, through the Arsenals of Socialism. The Universal Healthcare Amendment is unexpectedly a successful program, among the parties, DKA's Democratic Party opposes it because of massive government intervention and spending, as the party is shifting right, which threatened those Chawosaurians who are living under this plan, while those who are not living under this plan, were furious with the Capitalists' desire to repeal it. Voters deeply fear that the Capitalists' healthcare plans would be similar to Trumpcare. or Obamacare. Legality of Incest and Inbreeding Chawosaurians don't really care about Inbreeding or Incest, but the debate on rather or not it should be legal or not continues. In January 2018, the Chawosaurian Supreme Court legalized Incest, although the penalty for incest was wiped out in the 1960s. No political party has a position on incest. Events Death of Degotoga K. Atagulkalu On March 3, 2019, Emperor Degotoga K. Atagulkalu passed away on March 3, 2019, at the age of 69. He was replaced by Ekewaka Mikala Kalawai'a, and he was more underwhelming than DKA in terms of incumbency advantage. Nobility Act of 2019 The Chawopolis Palace passed the Nobility Act of 2019. 2019 Chawopolis Jewish Uprisings In Chawopolis City, during the conventions of both the Popular Democratic People's National Party and the Social Democratic-Green Party Alliance, the Jewish community in Chawopolis attempted to protest systemic antisemitism in the city and across Chawosauria. The Chawopolis Jews attempted to disrupt the two party conventions to gain political attention and demand political representation from the two parties, but the City council of Chawopolis, approved by the mayor, ordered police brutality against the Jews, and the Chawopolis Palace stepped in and ordered the military and fire department intervened against the Jews. The city erupted in a big city-wide riot between the Jewish demonstrators and city authorities. The riots were broadcasted all across Chawosauria and the Orbian World and caused widespread negative media attention from the Orbian world, but praise and ridicule from Chawosauria against the Jews. Politicians accused the Jews of "disrupting public peace and tried to overthrow the rule of law in favor of morality", and the city riots continued on. One Jewish demonstrator got in the 2019 Popular Democratic People's National Party National Convention to attempt to demand the Jews to have political representation from the party, but the party supporters and convention guests grabbed the protester and violently beaten him simply because he was Jewish and not for his political message to the party, this beating was footage live for the whole Chawosaurian and Orbian worlds to see, the party supporters chanted during the beatings "Beat That Kike!" and military police joined in to beat the Jewish protester. Theme Songs This is the first election where campaigns have theme songs of their choice. Battleground States The United States, the former Soviet Union, and Southern Africa are the states that both the Communists and Capitalists must win a supermajority or majority of them to win the monarchy. The Communists need to at least win the United States and the former Soviet Union to capture the monarchy, and the Capitalists need to keep both the United States and the former Soviet Union in the Millennial Firewall to keep the monarchy in Capitalist hands. The Communists must make the electoral map look like the map of the April 2017 federal election map, while the Capitalists need to make the electoral map look at least like the December 2017 special election map. Results TBD Voter Demographics TBD See also * TBD Category:Chawosaurian Federal Election of 2019 Category:Chawosaurian Revolution Category:Critical Election